Fruity Fairground
- |shard = Level 1796 | characters = Genie Jellybeanie | champion = Sugary Strongman | new = ( ) in with order Orders for blockers that do not spawn ( ) | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Delightful Docks | previous2 = Delightful-Docks.png | next = Bonbon Beanstalk | next2 = Bonbon-Beanstalk.png }} Story Tiffi ate the apples to help Genie Jellybeanie lighten his loads and continue performing as a strongman. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however, level 1805 is the first level where popcorn doesn't appear on the board in a level which requires popcorn. *Level 1791 is the first level with UFOs in marmalade to require multilayered icing. Levels Fruity Fairground is a huge difficulty spike. It is at the point where Scrumptious Studio and Fanciful Fort were both released. It contains one somewhat hard level: , ten hard levels: , , , , , , , , , and ,one very hard level:1804, three extremely hard levels: , , and . It has no medium or below levels. Overall, this is an extremely hard episode, and is much harder than the previous episode, Delightful Docks, but is tied with Scrumptious Studio. Gallery Story= EP121 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1791 Reality.png|Level 1791 - |link=Level 1791 Level 1792 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1792 - |link=Level 1792 Level 1793 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1793 - |link=Level 1793 Level 1794 Reality.png|Level 1794 - |link=Level 1794 Level 1795 Reality.png|Level 1795 - |link=Level 1795 Level 1796 Reality.png|Level 1796 - |link=Level 1796 Level 1797 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1797 - |link=Level 1797 Level 1798 Reality.png|Level 1798 - |link=Level 1798 Level 1799 Reality.png|Level 1799 - |link=Level 1799 Level 1800 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1800 - |link=Level 1800 Level 1801 Reality.png|Level 1801 - |link=Level 1801 Level 1802 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1802 - |link=Level 1802 Level 1803 Reality.png|Level 1803 - |link=Level 1803 Level 1804 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1804 - |link=Level 1804 Level 1805 Reality.png|Level 1805 - |link=Level 1805 |-| Champion title= Sugary Strongman.png|Champion title|link=Sugary Strongman Episode 121 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 121 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Fruityfairground.png|Episode icon Trivia *Based from the background, this episode takes place somewhere nearby Cupcake Circus. *No magic mixers appeared in this episode. *This episode breaks the trend of having at least 1 four candy colour levels. *This episode continues a trend starting from Piñata Park where all even numbered episodes have 5 level types and all odd numbered episodes have all 6 level types. * This episode has the most hard levels in the game. *This is one of the hardest episodes in the game with a mean of 6.33 (Below Cavity Cave with a mean of 6.93, but harder than Fanciful Fort with a mean of 6.27). **10 levels have been rated hard, the most of any episode. **All 15 levels are rated no lower than somewhat hard. The entire episode is part of an 17-level Hell's Cluster (1789-1805). It is also the fourth episode to once have all levels somewhat hard or above, the others being Fanciful Fort, and Scrumptious Studio. *After this episode released in mobile, the map can be zoom in and out. *The banner on mobile has different colour to one on web. *This episode, along with Wiggly Wheel, which has the same amount of level types. *This episode starts the trend where only odd numbered episodes contain jelly and ingredient levels. Category:World Thirty-One Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2016